Überlebenden
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: AU. Universo apocalíptico. — Europa, año 2020. Todo ser humano es contagiado por un Virus que regresa a los fallecidos a la vida, que se alimentan de carne humana. Cuándo un ser humano es mordido por uno de ellos, se ha contagiado y ya no hay vuelta atrás; te conviertes en un denominado 'Zombie'. En esta historia demostramos cómo 5 supervivientes se han conocido, y se encontraran.
1. Prólogo: 4 años antes de lo actual

**Summary: AU. Universo apocalíptico. — Europa, año 2020. Todo ser humano se ha contagiado por un Virus que regresa a los fallecidos a la vida, se alimentan de carne humana. Cuándo un ser humano es mordido por uno de ellos, se ha contagiado y ya no hay vuelta atrás; te conviertes en un denominado ''Zombie''. En esta historia demostramos cómo 5 supervivientes se han conocido, y se encontraran a muchos más.**

**Advertencias: Sangre, mucha sangre. Y muertes de personajes aseguradas. Lenguaje adulto y algunos errores ortográficos ya que Tinna es ciega y no se les asegura nada. Referencias católicas.**

**Personajes —hasta el momento—: Vash Vogel (Suiza), Lily Vogel (Liechtenstein), La madre cuyo nombre no revelaré (Fan—OC), y muchos, muchos más.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

_Berlín, Alemania. 12:00 PM. Año 2016._

— Chicos, volveré en el trabajo en unas horas. Vash, cuida bien a Lily. Un hermano mayor siempre tendrá que cuidar a su hermanita.

— _Ja_. La cuidaré bien,_ mutter_. — Respondió Vash mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana Lily, 4 años menor que él, mientras ella sonreía. — Ve rápido al trabajo, que te despedirán o te regañaran si llegas tarde.

— Sí, sí. Vash, eres un niño muy responsable. — Dijo la madre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

— Adiós, mamá. _Möge gott auf ihrer seite sein._

— _Und auch von dir._

La mamá de los pequeños niños tomó el manojo de llaves, salió por la puerta, y les hizo una señal de despedida con su mano mientras sonreía enormemente. Lily reía de emoción, y Vash se despedía de su madre mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Vash era un niño serio, muy serio. Su padre había muerto cuándo él tenía 5 años, y su hermana, Lily, tenía 1 año cuando sucedió aquél hecho. En el lecho de muerte de su padre, Vash había aprendido muchas cosas: Desde cómo utilizar un rifle, hasta cómo utilizar granadas. Si bien, eso era en caso de emergencias, pues su madre se lo había prohibido, Lily ya había aprendido a cómo utilizar un arma por su propia seguridad, debido a ''la gente mala'' que yacía en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, después de todas las cosas tristes por las que habían pasado los hermanos germánicos, Vash ya habría olvidado y perdonado todos esos hechos. El ahora era un chico que asistía a la escuela católica Brandenburg, tenía amigos, de nombre Roderich y Ludwig, e incluso una novia, de nombre Richelle, que era hermana melliza de Roderich. Era un joven serio, maduro, pero también amable. De cabello rubio, y ojos verdes, que hipnotizaron a Richelle desde el momento que los vio.

Pero también estaba Lily Vogel. Una jovencita que asistía a la primaria, de apariencia infantil y tierna. Su mejor amiga, Natalya, una chica fría pero amigable, siempre la visitaba en las tardes después de la escuela. Pero ese día no vendría, ya que era Sábado. Y sólo iba desde Lunes a Viernes. Lily era idéntica a su hermano, Vash, sólo que para no ser confundida por un niño utilizaba un moño que cambiaba de color cada día de la semana. Su madre era una mujer mezcla de los dos, seria, trabajadora, pero también compasiva y alegre. Eran una familia hermosa, que rompía el estereotipo de que los alemanes siempre son rudos y distantes.

* * *

_Berlín, Alemania. 8:00 PM. 2016._

— ¿Vash?, Hermano, ¿Que está pasando?. ¿Dónde está madre?.

Eran las palabras que la adormilada Lily le repetía su hermano, que no contestaba. Ya llevaban más de 5 minutos refugiados en una casa de árbol que estaba construida en el patio de su casa, mientras Vash se mantenía gélido, y preparaba las balas en su escopeta.

— ¡Vash! Madre nos ha dicho que no utilicemos las armas hasta en las emergencias.

— Esto es una emergencia.

— Entonces ¿Porqué te preparas? Madre ha dicho que cada vez que hay una emergencia le llamemos sobre lo que está ocurriendo y ella volverá a casa por nosotros. Dijo que en sólo casos realmente necesarios utilizáramos el arma.

— Lily. — Interrumpió Vash a su hermana. — Ella ya no volverá... por lo menos no en buena forma.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no en buena forma?.

— Lily. Escúchame bien. — Interrumpió por segunda vez Vash, mientras tomaba la escopeta entre sus manos. — Súbete a mi espalda, ahora. Bajaremos la escalera del árbol y correremos hasta encontrar un refugio.

— ¿Porqué?.

— Sólo hazme caso.

Lily iba a replicar una vez más, pero cesó inmediatamente. Su hermano nunca actuaría tan serio sobre un hecho, así que sin rechistar, se subió a la espalda de él.

— Reza, Lily. Reza. Por nosotros, por madre y por nuestros amigos.

Y Lily cerró los ojos, y comenzó a rezar, porque su hermano se lo había pedido.

* * *

**''Y la ganadora para el premio Nobel de la escritora más idiota, el prólogo más mierdoso y la narración más cegadora de ojos, va para... ¡Tinna Agotnes!.**

**- Tinna pasa al escenario y finge lágrimas - Le quiero agradecer a mis seguidores de Tumblr, a mi perro, a mi pez antisocial, y a la gente que le deje un review a este FanFic por hacer esto posible. Gracias, los adoro. - Suena una canción tocada con el violín más pequeño del mundo. Tinna llora más. -''.**

**La ciencia ha comprobado que Tinna Agotnes es idiota y todo lo que le sigue. Mátenme.**

**Este FanFic va a estar largo, muuuuuuuuuuuy largo, sólo para irles diciendo. Y lo terminaré en 2030 si es que no me caso (Ya ténganlo asegurado, chicos. Este Fic tendrá continuación y final, y un OVA, ya que lo mandarán a hacer anime).**

**Este FanFic lo idee de una imagen que vi en Tumblr. Díos, vi la imagen y dije; ''Tengo que escribir un FanFic sobre esto. De seguro me quedará genial''. Y no, no quedó genial. Esto es un asco.**

**En fin. Esta mierda de notas es más largo que el Prólogo. Les dejo el diccionario alemán - español, según Google.**

*** Ja. - ''Sí'' en alemán.**

*** Mutter. - ''Madre'' en alemán.**

*** Möge gott auf ihrer seite sein. - ''Qué Dios siempre esté de tu lado'' en alemán.**

*** Und auch von dir. - ''Y del tuyo también'' en alemán.**

**Y bien, dejo las ''notitas'' hasta aquí. Diviértanse, crean en J.C y sus chicos -véase Jesús y sus apóstoles- y usen condón (?). Dejen review si quieren, y si no pues Don Papi Yisus no los enviará a su SPA -véase el cielo (paraíso)-.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Sonrisas

**Summary: AU. Universo apocalíptico. — Europa, año 2020. Todo ser humano se ha contagiado por un Virus que regresa a los fallecidos a la vida, se alimentan de carne humana. Cuándo un ser humano es mordido por uno de ellos, se ha contagiado y ya no hay vuelta atrás; te conviertes en un denominado ''Zombie''. En esta historia demostramos cómo 5 supervivientes se han conocido, y se encontraran a muchos más.**

**Advertencias: Sangre, mucha sangre. Y muertes de personajes aseguradas. Lenguaje adulto y algunos errores ortográficos ya que Tinna es ciega y no se les asegura nada. Referencias católicas.**

**Personajes —hasta el momento—: Vash Vogel (Suiza), Lily Vogel (Liechtenstein), Elizabeta Herdevary (Hungría), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia), Chiara Vargas (Nyo!Sur de Italia), Felicia Vargas (Nyo!Norte de Italia), Emil Steilsson (Islandia), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) y Peter Kirkland (Sealand).**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

_Frankfurt, Alemania. 8:00 AM. 2020._

— 4 años... — Susurró para si mismo Vash, mientras tomaba entre sus manos y observaba cuidadosamente su característico gorro blanco que había llevado desde el inicio del apocalípsis.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos años. La pequeña Lily ahora tenía 12 años. Su cabello era más corto de lo anterior, por casos de higiene y protección. Era más delgada, pálida, pero su fuerza había incrementado de una manera impresionante, además de su forma de pensar y de su semblante. Su actitud era la misma que la de pequeña cuando estaba con los demás supervivientes, pero cuando se trataba de un infectado su personalidad era totalmente diferente; fría y distante, en venganza de lo que le habían hecho a su madre.

Vash seguía siendo el mismo. Serio, ahorrador y frío; personalidades que lo representaban fuera y dentro del grupo. Buscó 2 años a Richelle, a Ludwig y a Roderich, pero nunca los encontró. Pero en la búsqueda había encontrado a 3 supervivientes: Elizabeta Herdevary; una joven húngara de 17 años que huyó de su país debido al gran número de infectados que había ahí, a Emil Steilsson, que vivía con su hermano en Frankfurt, Alemania a la edad de 13 años. Su hermano fue infectado y tuvo que dispararle en el cráneo, para evitar convertirlo en un zombie. Elizabeta y Emil fueron hallados siendo apunto de ser devorados por un gran número de infectados. Los últimos 2 ya se conocían y eran muy buenos amigos.

Y el tercero fue Gilbert Beilschmidt, de 18 años, primo-hermano de Ludwig. Fue hallado saqueando armas y provisiones de una estación de policía. Un chico bastante pesado pero agradable a la vez, siendo albino destacándolo sobre los demás.

Ese era el grupo conformado por 7 personas: Vash, un chico serio y bueno en las armas de fuego, Lily, hermana de Vash y excelente francotiradora, Emil, un peliblanco con una gran mente y que planeaba grandes planes, Elizabeta, buena dando golpes directos con un bate y por último Gilbert, bueno en todo tipo de armas. Un grupo no muy completo, pero se las arreglaban para sobrevivir. Y lo más importante de todo: eran buenos amigos, o eso creían.

— Vash, es hora de irnos. — Dijo Elizabeta mientras se colgaba su mochila en el hombro y tomaba su bate fuertemente entre las manos. — Emil, explica el plan, por favor.

— Está bien. — Contestó Emil mientras sacaba una hoja de papel muy gastada, con varios trazos en ella. — Esta zona está rodeada de varios zombies, así que Gilbert y Lily subirán las paredes de aquí y les dispararan a todos los infectados posibles. — Dijo mientras señalaba con un rotulador rojo una línea bastante confusa. — Vash, Elizabeta y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos den la señal de que ya han cumplido la misión. Cuando los tres eliminemos a todos los infectados que sobraron, bajaran de la pared y seguiremos con el camino hacía Magdeburgo, ¿Está bien?.

— Comprendido, Emil. — Contestó Lily mientras recargaba su escopeta.

— El genial yo tratará de eliminar a todos los posibles. — Dijo Gilbert mientras tomaba su escopeta, se ponía de pie y le estiraba la mano a Lily, quien la aceptó y se despidió de Vash con una mirada agradable. Los dos abrieron la desgastada puerta de madera de la cabaña y salieron de allí.

— Y ustedes, Elizabeta, Vash, ¿Está bien?.

— Totalmente. — Contestaron al unisono Vash y Elizabeta, mientras miraban a Emil.

* * *

_Frankfurt, Alemania. 8:05 AM. 2020._

— Gilbert, ayúdame con esto. Por favor.

— Ja. — Contestó Gilbert mientras Lily le entregaba su mochila en sus brazos, y el se la colgaba en sus hombros. Colocó sus dos manos para hacer una escalera y lograr que la rubia se subiera a la pared, y lo logró. Le lanzó la mochila devuelta a Lily, esta la dejo al lado de ella y estiro su brazo para ayudarlo a subir a la pared. Hizo fuerza, y lo subió, jadeando un poco.

— ¿Listo con el plan? Son varios... los demás chicos me preocupan.

— Totalmente listo. El niño nunca nos ha fallado, así que no hay en que estar preocupada.

La chica sacó su escopeta y empezó a dispararle a varios, mientras el albino cargaba su arma. Lily observó que varios se acercaban a la parte baja de la pared.

— Gilbert, disparale a los de aquí abajo y a los que están más cerca. Yo disparare a los lejos.

— Ja. Haré lo posible.

Y así comenzaron, a dispararle a cada infectado que se mostraba en las zonas. Cuándo ya acabaron casi todos, Lily silbó fuertemente en señal de que ya habían cumplido con su labor.

— Solo falta a que nos den la respuesta.

* * *

_Frankfurt, Alemania. 8:25 AM. 2020._

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Preguntó Elizabetha mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su vestimenta.

— Es el sonido de alerta. Ya terminaron. — Respondió Vash mientras observaba desde lejos por un orificio de la puerta de madera a Gilbert y a Lily, que no habían bajado del muro.

— Vamos. — Dijo Emil mientras tomaba recargas y cargaba su revolver.

Vash abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó silenciosamente hacia el paradero de su hermana y de Gilbert. Cuidadosamente levantó su escopeta y empezó a dispararle a cualquier infectado que se cruzara. Lo mismo hacía Emil a sus espaldas, mientras la castaña los golpeaba con un bate. Fueron avanzando poco a poco, hasta que se murieron la mayoría de aquellos animales. Después de terminar, se acercaron a paso lento a la pared en la que se encontraban sus compañeros y les ayudaron a bajar.

— Fue un trabajo fácil. — Suspiró Lily mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos. — Emil, eres muy inteligente. Se podría decir que eso es un don.

— Quisiera. — Contestó Emil mientras ladeaba su cabeza. — Eso no es un don. Si pudiera escoger un don sería poder utilizar un arma más. Ya sabes, lo que tu haces.

— ¿Sí? Podría enseñarte cuando quisieras.

— Lily. — Interrumpió Vash mientras seguía caminando a paso firme. — Ven y ayúdame con algo.

Antes de que Lily y Emil se dieran cuenta, ya habían salido de la área infectada y ya habían avanzado algunos kilómetros fuera de Frankfurt. Lily aceleró el paso hasta lograr ponerse al lado de su hermano. Emil suspiró un poco, y Gilbert y Elizabetha hicieron más lento su paso para poder quedar al lado del chico.

—Anda, Emil. — Habló Gilbert mientras golpeaba el hombro de su compañero. — Pronto tendrás una oportunidad con la pequeña Lily.

— ¿De qué hablas? Lily es mi amiga.

— Ajá, sí. Sigue hablando. — Contestó Elizabetha mientras sonreía. — Acabamos de escuchar ese suspiro, niño. Tu quieres algo fuera de la amistad con ella.

— Al igual que Gilbert contigo, Liz.

— De todas maneras, te vamos a ayudar. Necesito actuar cómo cupido para olvidarme de todo esto de los muertos y eso. — Prosiguió Gilbert. — Y además, no quiero nada con la princesita. Está fea, es terca y huele mal.

— El burro hablando de orejas. — Escupió sarcásticamente Elizabetha. — Emil, tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

— El genial yo te ayudará a acos- estár más cerca de la pequeña Lily.

— Sí, exactamente. — Contestó la húngara mientras apretaba a Gilbert de la oreja. — Hablando de eso... ¿En dónde están Vash y Lily?.

* * *

_Por las afueras de Frankfurt, Alemania. 8: 45 AM. 2020._

— Por aquí lo escuché, Lily. Ven.

Vash y Lily se encontraban lejos, muy lejos del grupo. Vash había escuchado el llanto de un niño dentro de los bosques de la carretera, así que le dijo a Lily que le ayudara. Se adentraron al bosque, brincando algunos ríos y matando a algunos infectados. Saltaron rocas, y Vash siguió el sonido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? No he visto nada... o a nadie.

— Deben de estar por alguna cueva... refugiados.

Siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar una cueva. Para aquél acontecimiento ya había un poco más de luz del sol, y Vash podría encontrar el sonido más fácilmente. Él iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba si alguno de los tres; .

Ludwig, Richelle o Roderich habían sobrevivido. También pensaba sobre otros compañeros de clase, cómo Feliciano, aquél italiano que asistía a la clase y su hermana Chiara. Incluso logró pensar sobre su maestro, y también con la amiga de Lily y sus hermanos, o sus primos. Si habrían sobrevivido, si habrían muerto o si habrían huido hacia otros lugares. Si seguían en Frankfurt, en sus casas, o quizás se unieron a cualquier otro grupo de sobrevivientes. Esos pensamientos inundaban su mente y carcomían su alma de alguna manera.

— Vash, lo oí. — Interrumpió Lily mientras preparaba su arma. — Están por aquí. — Señaló la rubia una cueva, cubierta por varios árboles.

Vash la siguió, sigilosamente mientras preparaba su révolver. Se acercaron a paso lento, y con una respiración agitada.

Vash sacó una navaja y rompió algunas ramas de los árboles para permitirles pasar a el y a Lily. La cueva estaba cubierta por varia neblina, dificultando la vista. Cada vez que daba un paso, el ruido del llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— Vash... — Interrumpió la atmósfera Lily, mientras miraba sorprendida hacía dónde señalaba. — Mira allí.

Y Vash, sigilosamente, volteó a el lugar indicado.

Y ahí estaban un niño y un adolescente.

El joven aparentaba 15 años. Tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos verdes un poco apagados y la piel pálida. Sus ojos eran enmarcados por una espesas cejas de color negro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis y una playera roja obscura. Estaba sentado al lado de un niño, de aproximadamente 10 años, que era idéntico a el, sólo que de ojos azules. El joven los miraba sorprendido, y el niño sólo lloraba.

— No puede ser... sobrevivientes. — Comentó el joven mientras se levantaba. — Somos Arthur Kikrland, y Peter Kirkland. De Berlín, por si las dudas.

— Lily Vogel y Vash Vogel. Igualmente de Berlín. — Respondió Lily mientras le hacía una señal a Vash de que fuera por los demás, quién asintió sorprendido y corrió a la entrada de la cueva. Lily le dijo que por su propia seguridad tomara asiento, ya que su salud no se veía muy favorable. Sacó de su mochila un paquete de galletas, champiñones enlatados y jugo en lata, y se los entregó a Peter y a Arthur.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto están así?. — Dijo Lily. — Digo, en la cueva... y llorando.

— Nuestros padres murieron hace unas semanas. Ellos nos protegían. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo utilizar un arma.

— Ya veo. — Contestó Lily. — ¿Peter se encuentra bien?.

— Se ha encontrado llorando por las últimas semanas desde la muerte de nuestros padres. He intentado detenerlo, pero no puedo.

— Ya veo... — Contestó Lily mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacía Peter, y tocó su hombro. — Hola, Peter. Yo soy Lily Zwingli. ¿Has sobrevivido a todo este mundo? ¡Sorprendente, eres un héroe!.

— Sí... he sobrevivido a todo esto. — Contestó el pequeño mientras se tallaba los ojos, sosteniendo un poco sus lágrimas.

— ¡Eres tan valiente!. — Respondió Lily mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. — ¿Algún día me enseñaras a ser igual de valiente que tú?.

— ... ¡Sí!

— ¡Muero porque ese día llegue!. — Exclamó Lily. — Tengo un montón de amigos que quieren ser igual de valientes que tú, sus nombres son Elizabetha, Gilbert y Emi, ¿Quieres conocerlos?.

— ¡Sí!.

— Entonces, ¡acompáñame! Yo te mostraré en dónde se encuentren.

Lily se levantó del piso y se sacudió sus ropas, tendiéndole una mano a Arthur y otra a Peter, quien amablemente la aceptó, y Arthur declinó amablemente. Salieron de la cueva, y salieron del bosque, en busca de su grupo.

* * *

_Afueras de Frankfurt, Alemania. 9:20 AM. 2020._

— ¡Deténganse, no den un puto paso más!.

Gilbert cubría a Elizabetha y a Emil, sin en alcance de un arma. Una jóven de cabello color chocolate, ojos verdes y con un extraño rulo en la cabeza les apuntaba con una pistola mientras una chica se refugiaba atrás de ella. Cuándo Vash y Lily se fueron, el resto del grupo suponieron que era una búsqueda de alimento o algo así y se quedaron en el mismo tramo de la carretera, esperando a que los hermanos volvieran. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, la castaña llego sigilosamente y les apunto con una pistola para evitar atacarla. Gilbert rezaba porque Vash llegara, o incluso Lily, para que los ayudara a evitar esa situación.

— ¡Baja esa arma, ahora!. — Gritó Vash. El grupo volteó a verlo y suspiraron. — Espera... ¿Chiara?, ¿Felicia?...

— ¿...Vash?. — En ese instante, Chiara bajó el arma, y le susurró a la figura de atrás que saliera de su ''escondite''. De Chiara salió una joven idéntica a ella, pero sus ojos eran miel y su cabello era unos tonos más claro. — Ha sido un tiempo... no pensé encontrar a nadie del Colegio vivo en este desastre.

— Tienes razón, yo tampoco espere encontrar a nadie. — Mintió Vash. Hace unos minutos estaba pensando en ello. — ¿No están en un grupo de sobrevivientes?.

— No. Encontramos uno hace unos meses, pero _sorella_ no confió en ellos. — Contestó Felicia mientras soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa. — Por cierto, somos Felicia y Chiara Vargas. Un gusto. — Felicia caminó unos pasos a la izquierda y saludó con una reverencia a Gilbert, a Emil y a Elizabetha.

— Un gusto. Yo soy Elizabetha Herdevary. — Contestó Elizabetha. — Ellos son Emil Steilsson y Gilbert Beilschmidt.

— Espera... ¿Gilbert Beilschmidt?. — Interrumpió Felicia mientras se acercaba al albino, sonriendo. — ¿De casualidad no eres familiar de Ludwig Beilschmidt?.

— ¿Ludwig?. Ah, ¡Sí!. Soy su primo. Vash me preguntó lo mismo cuando me conoció. — Respondió Gilbert. — Es un gusto, Felicia.

— ¿Nuevos miembros?... Espera, ¿Más?. — Habló alguien a sus espaldas. Los chicos voltearon y observaron a Lily... acompañada de un chico y un niño. — ¡Genial! Ellos son Arthur Kirkland y Peter Kirkland, son hermanos. Yo soy Lily Vogel, un gusto.

— Chiara Vargas y Felicia Vargas. Un gusto. — Contestó Chiara mientras observa hacía otro lado.

— Entonces... ¿Del grupo?. — Preguntó Elizabeta.

— Considerennos parte de él. — Contestó Felicia mientras sonreía.

— Me parece bien. — Respondió Arthur mientras tomaba la mano de Peter, y sonreía amablemente.

— Oigan, lamento interrumpir su atmósfera de paz, pero... se dirigen infectados hacía nosotros. Y son muchos.

* * *

***Baila* (?).**

**Inicié este capítulo ayer y lo terminé hoy. Sí, sí, lo sé. Soy muy tonta (?).**

**Ahdsakjfas muchas gracias por los reviews *OOOOOOO* los adoro con toda mi soul ;_;.**

**Ola k Ase: Hay, bonito nombre C: xD**

**Mi nombre en Tumblr es ''belarusnipples'' LOL. Soy idiota xD.**

**Adsakfaksjfas muchas gracias :DDDDDDDDDD.**

**No les voy a mentir, mientras hacía el capítulo me metía a Tumblr cómo por media hora LOL. Además Homestuck actualizó, así qué... sorry :C Si ven alguna incoherencia o un horror ortográfico por ahí culpen a Andrew Hussie (?).**


End file.
